


Время полива

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, nude
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: В оранжерее на крыше особняка Мстителей есть заповедный уголок, куда не добралась приглядывающая за растениями автоматика.





	Время полива

Этим летом в небе над Манхэттеном будто открылся портал в пекло — жарило так, что редкие прохожие перебегали из тени в тень, от кафе до магазина, на несколько секунд замирая под свежей струёй воздуха от кондиционера, перед тем как неохотно двинуться дальше. Самым мерзким было то, что вот уже неделю стоял полный штиль, и даже утром и вечером ветра едва хватало, чтобы пошевелить флаги.  
  
Тони скрывался от жары в мастерской особняка. Единственный раз выбравшись под палящее солнце, посадить Пеппер в самолёт, он с трудом дождался, когда можно будет нырнуть в прохладу салона, и в ужасе сам себе поклялся не соваться наружу, пока не вернётся подходящая для существования человека погода, благо, из гаража и в башне, и в особняке можно было подняться, не покидая приятного уюта искусственного климата. Не то чтобы Тони и так часто выходил, разве что какие суперзлодеи в очередной раз пытались захватить или разрушить мир, но на этот случай теперь всегда был костюм, с собственной системой комфорта.  
  
Ещё бы не надо было каждый день поливать проклятые цветы…  
  
Будильник загремел через минуту после того, как Тони о нём вспомнил — он как раз успел выключить паяльник и стянуть через голову майку (в первый день отсутствия Пеппер он сунулся на крышу одетым, и вещи пришлось отправлять в стирку на полдня раньше — всё до нитки пропиталось потом, так что теперь он предпочитал посещать оранжерею максимум в плавках). Вытряхнувшись и из основательно потёртых, а местами и продранных джинс, Тони заблокировал мастерскую и прошёл до лифта, радуясь тому, что прекрасная половина состава Мстителей ещё утром отбыла обогащать владельцев бутиков в компании Клинта и Стива (должен же кто-то держать покупки, пока девочки красивые и с мороженым), потому как ходить голым по особняку Тони себе, конечно, позволял и раньше, но обычно это кончалось либо брошенным в его сторону полотенцем — Стив, либо ехидными комментариями — Наташа, либо попытками выложить фотографии «всех его достоинств» в соцсети — Клинт и Джанет.  
  
В оранжерее на крыше было так же жарко, как он и запомнил. Даже, наверное, ещё жарче, потому что в этот раз пот покатился по коже ещё до того, как Тони дошёл до тропической зоны. В самом дальнем конце, сразу за болотцем с какими-то душными кувшинками, автоматическая система поддержания влажности была отключена и начиналось царство экзотических мухоловок Пеппер. Начало его знаменовали заросли травы, заборчик и огромная жестяная лейка, которую Тони с трудом представлял в ручках хрупкой женщины, прекрасно справляющейся с управлением гигантской корпорацией.  
  
Даже наполненная всего до середины, лейка была ого-го. Руки от неё, особенно трицепсы, ныли как на тренировке. Конечно, в броне или, например, во время секса, Тони мог поднять и что-то значительно более крупное, но там и условия другие. Вообще-то, есть такая пытка — держать на вытянутых руках спички: вроде и не тяжело, а уже через пару минут ощущение, будто гантели. Господи, почему он вообще должен это делать?!  
  
Мало того, что Пеппер внезапно — в третий раз! — перенесла дату свадьбы из-за переговоров, так ещё и оставила ему эту ужасную повинность. То есть, поначалу он полагал это милым. Потом — приятным. Потом — нуждающимся в механизировании. Теперь… Избавьте его кто-нибудь от этого, потому что ни бросить, ни заставить хотя бы того же Лапу заменить Тони в этом страшном деле, было невозможно. Так полагали заумные книжки и так полагала Пеппер. Живое тепло, забота, Тони, это только тебе на пользу. В жопу такую пользу!  
  
Часть растений была спрятана под дополнительными колпаками, потому что прикрывающей большую часть оранжереи стеклянной крыши было для этих неженок недостаточно. Их следовало поливать особенно аккуратно. Тони подумал, что надо было захватить с собой стакан — им дозировать воду было бы куда проще, чем подсчитывать, сколько именно выливается из лейки, — и даже подумал было спуститься за ним, но мысль о том, что потом придётся из ласковой прохлады внутренних помещений возвращаться в жаркий ад нью-йоркского полудня, заставила его пересмотреть это решение.  
  
Снова тяжело вздохнув, Тони шагнул вбок, из последних сил — да-да, из тех самых очередных последних сил — поднял лейку на уровень груди и аккуратно наклонил, радуясь, что Пеппер скоро возвращается. Сухая земля скрылась под водой — возможно, это было связано с тем, что поливать Тони ещё поливал, но рыхлить отказался напрочь.  
  
Вот и всё. Он с гордостью окинул взглядом ряд хищных цветов, который только льстец или извращенец назвал бы симпатичной клумбой, опустил лейку на землю и посмотрел в сторону ближайшей камеры.  
  
— Джарвис, ежедневный отчёт по делам клумбы для Пеппер, начать запись. — Дождавшись, когда камера мигнёт огоньком, сложил пальцы в жест победы и улыбнулся, соперничая с яркостью палящего солнца. — Всё полил, дорогая.


End file.
